Redtail's Ignition
by LightofDreams
Summary: Bluestar hailed Redtail as a cat who would have been a fine leader. However, he was not always the noble and respected deputy of Thunderclan. This is how he came to find - and earn - his place in the Clan that initially scorned him. And how he ignited the prophecy that would one day save all the Clans. (Approx 5-6 chapters) Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Redtail's Ignition

Grey clouds drifted over the Windclan moors, mirroring the puffs of sheep that grazed the heather far below. Chattering rivers cut through the mossy marshes further south, carving the Riverclan border. Black pines loomed over Shadowclan, wrapping the land in a dark embrace.

But under the golden-red canopy of chattering birds and rustling leaves, a huge event was about to unfold in Thunderclan.

But the patience of Redkit was not like that of a hunting warrior.

So of course, it had to start with what Redkit does best.

Not doing what he's told.

Ears twitching, Redkit peered through the fronds that marked the entrance to the leader's den. His curious eyes locked onto Sunstar's golden pelt, which seemed to glow in the dim cavern.

"The apprentice ceremony can wait. We don't know enough about him." The leader murmured. His eyes, normally wise with the granted power of nine lives, worriedly stared at the cavern floor.

Claws scraped the ground. "He is full of energy! Starclan have sent no signs that he cannot be a warrior." Bluefur's voice rang loud and clear. Redkit noticed how she confidently stepped towards her leader, eyes narrowed. "Sunstar, he deserves a chance." The golden leader merely shook his head. Bluefur sighed.

"Even Featherwhisker hasn't had any omens from Starclan!" she cried, swinging her head round to glower at the medicine cat.

Redkit squeaked and tumbled back as a fluffy white tail poked out between the fronds, nervously twitching. Redkit had to resist the urge to pounce on it.

"Ah well…you see, I can neither confirm nor deny that Redkit will have- er – physical problems that will affect his training as an apprentice. However, the chances are more likely he will." Featherwhisker meowed.

 _Oh._

 _They're talking about me._

All of the forest seemed to close around Redkit. Bluefur's voice retorted back at Featherwhisker, exasperated, but Redkit was too dazed to catch the words. As he shakily trawled back to the nursery, he let them fall around him like leaves.

From the moment he had opened his eyes, Redkit knew he was rare. Despite his mother's best efforts to herd him from prying eyes and hurtful words, Redkit's curiosity for what his Clanmates had to say about him only urged him further.

 _A male tortoiseshell?_

 _I've heard they can never have kits._

 _They won't be as strong as normal warriors surely?_

 _Ha, yeah they're probably mouse brains._

Willowkit had never looked at him the same. But his other sister, Spottedkit, was different. Her eyes seemed to glow as they examined his unique pelt time and time again. After, Redkit would often find her at Featherwhisker's den, prodding him with questions.

Swiftbreeze leapt through the nursery entrance.

"REDKIT!" The white stripes of his mother's face were scrunched into a familiar frown.

"Where in Starclan have you been? Whitekit and your sisters are all groomed –

The flustered tabby glanced up at the Highrock where Sunstar ambled upon the peak. Her muzzle opened, but immediately clamped shut at the sight of her kit's drooping head.

"…Redkit? What's wrong?"

He flicked his fox red tail, the most unusual feature of his strange pelt. At once Swiftbreeze understood.

"You are going to your apprentice ceremony whether Starclan likes it or not."

Redkit watched as Sunstar's mouth meowed silent words. Spottedkit, Willowkit and Whitekit bound past him in blurs. One by one, each kit stepped forward and touched noses with their new mentor. Their pawsteps seemed to echo Redkit's heart, which was beating as though all of Starclan were trying to claw their way out.

All the cats stopped moving, and turned to stare. Redkit hung his head lower, his claws gripping the dirt.

 _Sunstar's going to banish me. What use am I to the clan?_

"…by the power of Starclan, I now pronounce you Redpaw. Your mentor will be Sparrowpelt."

The brown tabby blinked, looking from Sunstar to Redpaw. Sparrowpelt then cleared his throat and padded forward to greet his new apprentice. Under Thistleclaw's shadow, Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes at the new apprentice. His tail flicked up and down, slow and silent. Murmurs echoed around the meeting.

Redpaw didn't hear them.

He felt as though Starclan had burst through his heart and raced through his blood.

"I'm going to be a warrior!" he mewled. Awkward chuckles broke through the murmurs. Swiftbreeze shot a deadly look at any cat who dared continue whispering.

"Of course young one. Time will tell." Sunstar meowed. The hint of uncertainty in his voice slipped past Redpaw's ears.

"Sparrowpelt, I hope you will pass on your courage and agility to Redpaw. Thunderclan is thankful for the new apprentices Starclan has given us. Clan dismissed."

Sunstar's eyes followed Redpaw as he bounded out of camp for the first time. Exasperated, Sparrowpelt leapt after him, yowling for his apprentice to slow down and wait.

Sunstar knew that Redpaw wasn't going to slow down. Like his fiery tail, he would burn through Thunderclan with all of his energy. Whether this would lead to his destruction or his destiny, he did not know.

"May Starclan guide you." Sunstar murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silver glints slid in and out of his paws, like pieces of Starclan.

 _I'm going to learn how to fight today._

As a kit, Redpaw had always been the first to suggest play fighting amongst his siblings. The first to suggest a daring adventure onto the Windclan moors (Swiftbreeze's back, much to her annoyance) or an epic recovery of Sunning rocks from Riverclan (a collection of dusty pebbles).

But always the last to notice the worried, curious eyes of the cats around him. Especially Featherwhisker and Swiftbreeze, who watched every move. Almost as though at any heartbeat they expected him to yowl in pain, or break an already fragile bone.

Redpaw unsheathed his claws a final time. The sunrise flooding the apprentice den finally caught up with his excitement, making his claws gleam.

Other eyes, perhaps less caring, also watched.

"All training is done with sheathed claws."

Redpaw glanced up as Tigerpaw stalked out of the den, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt.

"…only _real_ warriors can use their claws in battle." With those final words, his striped tail mockingly whipped out of the entrance. Redpaw sheathed his claws, as though they had stung him.

… _._

 _You're not a warrior yet either, Tigerpaw._

Whitepaw brushed against him awkwardly. "Come on, Redpaw. The mentors are waiting!"

They padded out into the crisp air. Sparrowpelt and Thistleclaw sat side by side, Tigerpaw striding towards them across the golden leaves. Bluefur was uttering rapidly to Sparrowpelt, her icy eyes gleaming. With a slow sigh, Sparrowpelt nodded. Bluefur muttered some final words, before padding away to organise the morning patrols.

"Ah Redpaw, we'll be training with Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw today."

Redpaw's head slowly turned towards the stoic tabby apprentice sat between the two mentors, as though he were leader. His tail began to fluff up as narrow amber eyes locked with his yellow round ones.

Sparrowpelt chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we're _extra_ careful," The brown tabby mentor flicked his gaze towards the deputy across the clearing. Is that what Bluefur had been talking to his mentor about?

 _Is he trying to reassure me, or himself?_

"Training with Tigerpaw will be good. He is well on his way to becoming a fine fighter, so you'll see good techniques." Thistleclaw rumbled, standing up and stretching. "Let us be on our way,"

At the hollow…

Redpaw was in his instructed fighter's crouch. His opponent, Tigerpaw, seemed to take up the entire hollow. His amber eyes gleamed, eyeing Redpaw like a piece of prey. Redpaw grinned: whether from excitement or fear, he did not know, but the feeling of thunder bursting through his bones was amazing.

He glanced at Sparrowpelt for advice. Redpaw pricked his ears in alarm at the sight of Sparrowpelt's claws dug in the ground, his fur fluffed. "Er…just remember the basic moves I taught you," he meowed shakily.

Redpaw lunged forward, his fur blurring with the colours of a dying star. Tigerpaw leapt to one side and swiped Redpaw's head. Without missing a heartbeat, Redpaw snaked onto his back and kicked the tabby off. Tigerpaw landed neatly on his paws and pinned down Redpaw's tail, earning a cry of pain from his opponent. Thrashing in the sand, Redpaw's mind whirled. Sparrowpelt's eyes turned away.

 _Only real warriors…_

 _Physical problems with his training…_

Redpaw grit his teeth and rolled toward Tigerpaw. But the momentum wasn't enough. Tigerpaw pinned him down, jaws clamped over Redpaw's neck.

"That's enough, well done Tigerpaw," Thistleclaw padded forward. His head tilted at Redpaw, curious. "That was a very interesting move, Redpaw, deciding to roll your whole body forward. I'm sure Sparrowpelt has plenty of feedback," With these last words he shot a pointed look at his fellow mentor.

 _Wow! Thistleclaw complimented me!_

Sparrowpelt was still on edge it seemed. "Are you hurt?" he meowed, sniffing Redpaw. "Any bruises, pain –

Redpaw hid the pain flaring in his shoulder – and his heart - with a smile. "I'm fine," His mentor only narrowed his eyes in suspicion to his response.

"Your moves were too rough and ungraceful. Don't waste energy struggling – that can injure any warrior, let alone you," Sparrowpelt advised. His words were cold and heavy.

Redpaw flattened his ears "Let alone _me_?"

"Well, yes. Especially as you're more likely to be injured…we just want you to be safe," Sparrowpelt spat the words out as though they were thorns.

"But no cat knows that!" Redpaw retorted. Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes.

"No, I agree. We don't know what you're incapable of yet," he rumbled.

 _What I'm incapable of?_

The young apprentice bristled, ready to retaliate. Sparrowpelt glared at him.

"Let's head back to camp, we'll continue tomorrow," sighed Sparrowpelt, his gaze finally peeling away. He immediately took the lead, whilst Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw stalked side by side, talking.

Padding slowly behind them, Redpaw realised that the mentors had assumed that he was definitely going to struggle; it was just a matter of time. Sparrowpelt would be careful to avoid injuries of a potentially already fragile body, especially if Bluefur had told him so. If a cat was already born to struggle, was there any point in maximising his potential, only to end up causing severe injury?

 _What if there really is something wrong with me? I can't change that! No cat will ever call me a warrior._

Redpaw thought back to the surge of anger when he lunged at Tigerpaw; the glint of fear he saw in the tabby's eyes. The thrill of the thunder bursting though his bones, the rush of Starclan racing through his blood.

 _Every cat dies eventually…but they serve their clan to their best ability before they do. Why am I any different? I've got to show that I can be a warrior…even if it is just for now._

Later….

The forest was held under the grip of two claws: one being the night, and the other being the first chill of leaf-fall. But for one young apprentice, he felt as though right now, he was caught in neither of these.

 _Thank you for showing me, Spottedpaw!_

Redpaw had to stop himself from yowling in excitement. He paced around in the miniature hollow, a secret clearing hidden behind the medicine cat den. Like fallen stars, fireflies floated around him, lost and wandering. Redpaw batted at them innocently, purring.

 _Nope nope nope. Warrior time. Not kit time. I'm not in the nursery anymore._

Redpaw targeted a stray leaf, swiping at it with each front paw in turn. He kept scraping his paws on the ground and the leaf barely moved.

 _Your moves are too ungraceful._

Huffing, Redpaw angled his paw, eyes locked onto a specific path. His next swipe cut through the air effortlessly, meeting its target.

 _Yes!_

A chuckle crackled through the chill.

Redpaw whipped around, fur bristling. Delicate paws stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlit clearing. As the cat emerged, their huge swathes of white fur shone silver in the moonlight. A kind smile emerged under warm, yellow eyes.

"Featherwhisker! I, uh – I couldn't sleep." Redpaw meowed, ears flattened. Whilst he was sparky enough to snap back to the mentors earlier, he didn't dare speak against a medicine cat.

After all, this was the cat who could tell him he was never to be a warrior.

"I see you are doing extra training? Very admirable."

 _What? Isn't he going to tell me off? Tell me there's no point? That I shouldn't be a warrior?_

"Featherwhisker, I'm trying to be an apprentice like the others…I'll promise I'll go back to my den soon," Redpaw mumbled. The white cat stepped around Redpaw, his gentle gaze resting on the now torn leaf.

"It pains me as a medicine cat to not know enough about you to help. However, I will ask you this: how long were you planning on training for?"

Redpaw grinned awkwardly. "Er…..till dawn?"

Featherwhisker frowned. "Don't do it for too long, it may cause more strain on a potentially vulnerable body," Redpaw didn't answer, but eyes flickered. Why did every cat say the same words? Featherwhisker took in the drooping head, the trailing tail. He breathed in deeply.

"Remember Redpaw, destiny isn't a path set in stone by me, or Starclan. The cat who follows it must tread along it, but can always change the direction,"

The apprentice looked up into the warm eyes of the medicine cat, taken aback. "Now…as an apprentice, I was never good at memorising herbs. But I was good at listening to cats, hearing their misery, making them feel better," Featherwhisker gently placed a paw over Redpaw's heart. "In here," he meowed.

"What are you trying to say?" Redpaw asked, head tilted.

"Use your unique strengths. You seem to have quick wit – I heard about your improvised attack today, and you must have chided your sister for details of a secret place to train," purred Featherwhisker. Redpaw grinned. "That may have been me," he meowed smoothly.

"Well keep using that quick thinking of yours…and go to sleep. You'll regret staying up tomorrow morning" With a last look at the young apprentice, the medicine cat smiled and gracefully stalked into the shadows, like a silent ghost.

Redpaw glanced back at the leaf, his eyes calculating for a few moments. Then with a sudden lunge, lunge, he swept the leaf up into the air. A heartbeat later and Redpaw leapt up too, before crushing it between his two forepaws.

 _You know, Featherwhisker…I don't think I will regret this._

The next morning…

The mouse twitched its whiskers, its tiny teeth nibbling on a glossy nut.

Redpaw lay low behind tall grass, making sure to keep his bright red tail down. The aches from last night's training were beginning to blossom in his hunter's crouch, and he was struggling to avoid shuffling on the crunchy leaves.

 _Ok…maybe I do regret it. Just a bit._

The mouse continued to nibble, unaware of the imminent predator. Redpaw scanned the area. The mouse was in a wide clearing. It could escape anywhere.

An idea bloomed in his mind. His powerful tail began to flow out behind him.

Spinning rapidly, Redpaw swept his tail in an arc, flipping the mouse into the air. Crunching his hind legs against the thin leaves, he leapt and caught the squeaking fluff within his paws.

A few moments passed in which the male tortie sat, awed at his own feat.

 _It…it worked!_

And with the wave of relief came the relaxation of his paws. The mouse squealed and shot out, Redpaw yelped and clamped his teeth around the escapee, thanking Starclan for its life.

"That was…really interesting,"

Sparrowpelt emerged from the grass, his eyes filled with a mixture of relief and kit-like awe. A few moments passed, and then the tabby cleared his throat, wrapping his tail neatly his paws as though trying to regain dignity.

"Of course, make sure you pay attention to your prey. It seems coordination of your movements is going to be your main weak point," muttered Sparrowpelt thoughtfully.

Redpaw swallowed back the grit that rose in his throat. His tail twitched anxiously. Then, for the first time, Sparrowpelt gazed directly into his apprentice's eyes. A _smile_ tugged at his muzzle.

"Well done for catching your first kill," he murmured. The younger cat's eyes seemed to glow with pride. "Thanks Sparrowpelt!" he purred.

The older tabby nodded. "Right, let's go to –

"HELP! HELP!"

A blur of white thundered through the bushes, barrelling Redpaw over. He felt a rapid heartbeat pulse against his chest, and spat out tufts of cloud-like fur.

"Whitepaw?" cried Redpaw. His fellow apprentice clambered off him, yellow eyes wide, paws shaking. Sparrowpelt stood up, his tail swishing, claws unsheathed. He licked the flustered apprentice's ear.

"Deep breath, Whitepaw. What's wrong?" he meowed calmly.

"There's a Riverclan invasion – Sunningrocks. They attacked us – dawn patrol. Se-sent me back for help."

Redpaw looked at his mentor in alarm. _Invasion?_ The white apprentice gulped.

"There's no time – Oakheart is leading the attack, and we're outnumbered! We're just a patrol!"

Sparrowpelt hissed. "Those fox hearts are trying to take Sunningrocks." He inhaled deeply. "Whitepaw, run back to camp – take Redpaw with you. Get more help. You've only had a quarter moon's training, Redpaw,"

"No! Sparrowpelt, you must take him with you!" Whitepaw cried. The tabby stared at Redpaw.

"I can help." Redpaw declared, claws unsheathed. Sparrowpelt grit his teeth, and then nodded hesitantly. Redpaw saw the conflict burning in his eyes.

"Go, Whitepaw! Come on, Redpaw, as fast as you can!" The tabby sprinted ahead, his paws pounding against the leaves, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Redpaw briefly nodded at Whitepaw before following, heart pounding.

Up ahead, yowls tore through the air.

The pair burst into the clearing surrounding Sunningrocks. Sparrowpelt leapt into battle, hissing. Redpaw grit his teeth and hurled himself into the mass of writhing bodies, almost blinded by the flying fur and blood that stained the forest in a deathly carpet. He caught a glimpse of Willowpaw, a glance of Brindlepaw, a second of Thistleclaw – but the air was dense with the reek of fish breathed, thick furred cats. Riverclan.

A tabby apprentice hurled herself at Redpaw, hissing. Redpaw yowled and dodged swinging round his tail to knock her down. The force wasn't enough. "Ha!" she spat, before leaping again.

This time, a bit too high.

Tigerpaw flashed in his mind. _Only real warriors…_

 _Can use their claws._

He leapt up, raking his claws across her exposed belly. The tabby yowled in pain and collapsed, clamping her teeth down on Redpaw's vulnerable long tail. Redpaw whirled around, growling, and swiped at her muzzle repeatedly, imagining her as the leaf from last night's training. Snarling, the apprentice retreated. Redpaw huffed, gritting his teeth against his injuries from the stronger apprentice.

 _Willowpaw!_

His sister had her back to one of the Sunningrocks, a huge Riverclan warrior swiping at her mercilessly.

 _The coward!_

Redpaw dodged through the tangles of cats as he pounded toward his sister. He noticed how her attacker, a tortoisehell like himself, was too busy looking down at Willowpaw. Redpaw clambered up the Sunningrock, peering down at the tortoisehell's large round head.

He pounced, kicking his legs into the attackers skull, earning a yowl of pain. The tortie stepped back, and Willowpaw escaped. "Redpaw!" she cried happily. Together, the two apprentices swiped at the already injured Riverclan warrior, before she hissed and fled.

A yowl with the might of a thunderstorm cracked through the battle field.

 _Bluefur!_

The deputy charged into battle with her reinforcements, Whitepaw among them.

Brother and sister fought together, until the cats depleted one by one. Redpaw saw Oakheart cast an infuriated look around his losing invasion.

"Riverclan, retreat!" he cried.

Yowls of victory erupted from the Thunderclan warriors. Redpaw panted, littered with bruises and scratches. But the rush of Starclan soaring through his veins was stronger than ever.

As they walked back to camp, Redpaw felt the brush of fur against his. He looked up to see Sparrowpelt, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

And as Redpaw revelled in his first victory return through the camp entrance, he realised that he was sharing it with his mentor. The brown tabby was walking beside him, not ahead of him.

One side of his mouth curved up into a toothy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There she was again.

The deep green eyes of the older apprentice stared calmly into his.

The first day of his apprenticeship swam into Redpaw's mind. He remembered the first pulsating aches after their long walk around Thunderclan territory. The new scars that, at first, he and the new apprentices had excitedly compared – but then began to itch like elder's fleas, even after Featherwhisker had slathered on stinky herbs.

To the relief of the other new apprentices as they entered their new den, even Redpaw had his muzzle shut for the evening. This wouldn't be for very long though.

A pair of green eyes floated within the gloomy den.

Elders would recall how the yowls that followed travelled all the way to Moonstone. A scramble of fur tumbled out of the den. The apprentice's untangled themselves, fur on end.

A certain tabby mrrrowed. 'Looks like Starclan blessed you with renewed energy, scaredy cats,' snickered Tigerpaw. Redpaw snarled, but couldn't meet his gaze. Whitepaw huddled beside him, ears flattened.

A small chuckle seemed to flutter out of the haunted den, followed by the green eyes.

'Leave them be Tigerpaw! It's just me guys,' purred Brindlepaw. Instead of reassurance, the apprentices were now well and truly embarrassed. 'Be careful, she might be trying to _eat_ you,' Tigerpaw sneered, before padding in. Brindlepaw flicked him with her tail, rolling her eyes.

'I've made nests for you,' the she-cat meowed proudly. Circles of green moss littered the den floor, their fresh scent wafting towards the tired cats, promising softness. 'I know your first day can be rough,' she explained, her eyes glimmering with memories already lived.

Spottedpaw stepped forward. 'Thank you, Brindlepaw!'

'Yeah they look amazing! Thanks!'

Redpaw was the last to speak. He watched her smile and gently mew 'No problem,' to the others.

'…thank you,'

 _How can a cat who barely knows us already be so helpful?_

Back in the present, the same green eyes flashed like the venom of a striking viper.

 _Uh oh._

Curling her powerful hind legs, Brindlepaw leapt. Redpaw braced himself, expecting her to land in front of him.

But she surprised him again.

Her fur blurring with the colours of Silverpelt, the she cat seemed to fly over the unwitting tortoiseshell, landing neatly behind him. Redpaw whipped around, but it was too late. Huge paws battered at his muzzle relentlessly, each strike hammering him further and further back. Head whirling, Redpaw ducked and swung his tail round, his favourite move. Brindle paw snarled and tumbled from the impact.

Stormtail, Brindlepaw's mentor, stepped in between them. 'Good job, the pair of you. Brindlepaw, your agility has really improved. Make sure you use it against enemy counter attacks, especially against the faster Windclan warriors,'

The silver apprentice nodded, her fur fluffing up against the cold. Sparrowpelt padded forward to look Redpaw in the eyes. 'Redpaw: that was good thinking on your paws. But you must make sure you keep focused.' The words rolled smoothly and sleekly off Sparrowpelt's tongue. They lacked the edge of thorns from the previous moon. Sparrowpelt nodded curtly. 'Well done,'

Redpaw nodded back, failing to hide his classic toothy grin. He had shown no sign of unusual fault over the last moon, though the elders sometimes complained of his wild nature, which always blazed with him like his fiery tail. Sparrowpelt had truly began to take more trust in his apprentice, which delighted the young cat to no end.

Despite the rising chill, the two apprentices walked through the entrance with their jaws clamped full of prey, tails held high.

Brindlepaw brushed against the tired male tortie. 'There's not much prey left after giving it out to the queens and elders…want to share?' Redpaw looked up from washing his sore paws, blinking rapidly.

'What's wrong? You don't want to?' Brindlepaw asked, tilting her head in confusion. Her nose twitched, stepping away from him.

 _Aaaaah mousedung!_

'I do! It's just – no cat's ever asked me to share prey with them before,' he mewled sheepishly.

 _They're normally too scared of me having an illness. Or a curse from Starclan._

Brindlepaw seemed relieved, letting out a small mrrrow of laughter. 'Well let's do it!'

Redpaw felt his paws waver. Was this the kindness all the normal clan cats had?

'Why…why are you so kind?' Redpaw murmured, unable to stop himself. Brindlepaw stopped inspecting the sparrow they were sharing, and met his eyes confidently. 'The Clans way of life is full of violence, and pride. We're _warriors_. Fighting is in our name. But even if it's just within our own Clans, kindness and love should be there too,'

Redpaw smiled, gently touching his nose to her flank.

'I think that's amazing,'

Brindlepaw returned the soft contact. 'It's what I believe the right thing to do is,'

 _That sundown…._

Featherwhisker padded through camp with his escort, Thrushpelt. At the medicine cat den, Featherwhisker gently bumped his head against Thrushpelt. 'Thank you for looking after Spottedpaw…she has learnt what it truly means to be a cat of Thunderclan,' The grey tom looked away, his eyes flashing with hurt. He took a deep breath before meeting the medicine cat's gaze.

'It was my pleasure. Please, let me know how she gets on,' the warrior's voice was tinged with regret, but the love for his former apprentice could not be denied.

'Of course,' he meowed kindly. 'Oh – could you fetch Sparrowpelt for me? Tell him to meet me at Sunstar's cave,' The grey warrior dipped his head respectfully, before padding away to the warrior's den.

As soon as Featherwhisker slunk into the den, the smile from his muzzle slipped. Spottedpaw leapt up from the shadows.

'Hi Featherwhisker! I've been sorting out the herbs – some of them fell with the wind though,' she chuckled awkwardly, hurriedly brushing off stray leaves and petals from her fur.

Featherwhisker blinked with wide eyes for a few moments, before resuming the tense twitching of his tail. 'Ah Spottedpaw! I didn't even see you here! Must be all the herbs,' he meowed, sniffing the air.

'Go ahead and settle in. Well done for all your work today.' The pretty tortoiseshell nodded, jaws full of leaves. Featherwhisker padded up Highrock, its huge slopes blanketed in the golden blood of the sunset.

Bluefur leapt out of the entrance, her cold eyes locked onto the medicine cat. 'Well, what did they say?' she snapped. A long sigh trailed out from the den. Sunstar's eyes blinked blearily through the fronds. 'Bluefur, please wait until everyone is _inside_ the den.' The tense deputy flicked an ear in annoyance before re-joining her predecessor.

Once all four cats were within the den, Featherwhisker slowly began retelling his meeting with the other medicine cats. As he talked, Bluefur's tail twitched with an alarmingly increased pace. She finally growled and stood up.

'So no cat actually knows what will happen to Redpaw?'

Featherwhisker shook his head. 'Like I said, past male tortoiseshells all led mixed lives…some developed illness, whilst others were supposedly healthy,'

Sunstar narrowed his eyes.

'Were the illnesses specifically because of the tortoiseshell pelt? What advice did they give?'

Featherwhisker's eyes flickered at the leader's blunt words. 'No cat knows if it was… they just said to be careful,' he murmured.

Over the last few minutes, a certain tabby's teeth had been clamped shut. The sharp fangs had been slowly become more and more exposed through the conversation.

Then they finally bit, hard.

'SO REDPAW COULD DIE AT _ANY_ MOMENT, UNDER _MY_ TRAINING, AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO?'

Leader, deputy and medicine cat all flinched at the roar of words. Their heads swivelled to stare at Sparrowpelt; standing on all fours as though ready to pounce, fur bristling. Rage swirled like tidal waves in his eyes, but the medicine cat saw something else cowering in those green pools.

Something seen in dying cats.

Fear.

Featherwhisker padded over confidently to Sparrowpelt, reassuringly brushing his fur against his.

'Has anything happened to Redpaw yet?' Featherwhisker asked him curtly. The tabby blinked.

'No,'

'Have you noticed any changes?' The medicine cat calmly raised his eyes to meet Sparrowpelt's.

'…no,'

'Is he doing significantly less well than other apprentices?'

Sparrowpelt stared back at the medicine cat, jaws agape, before sitting down with flattened fur. The medicine cat looked round at the leader and deputy, who blinked, scanning Featherwhisker from ears to tail tip as though he was a Starclan cat.

'Then there's no point in worrying yet. Until signs start to show, at least we know not to be complacent,' the medicine cat declared.

Sunstar nodded. 'Thank you Featherwhisker. Meeting dismissed,'

 _The next day…_

Flump. Flump. Flump.

Sparrowpelt's tail twitched, hitting the ground repeatedly. Clouds of sands bloomed into the air of the training hollow.

Redpaw stuck out his tongue, his tail swishing to and fro.

 _Why is Sparrowpelt asking me to do the attacker's stance? Again? He complimented me the other day!_

The apprentice looked up at his mentor. Sparrowpelt narrowed his eyes, and turned his head away from Redpaw's eager gaze.

'It's not good enough,' he muttered.

Redpaw felt as though ticks were crawling over his fur. 'But…it was before it was fine!'

In less than a heartbeat, Redpaw knew he made the wrong decision. The tabby swiftly prowled over to him, now boring his eyes into his apprentice's. Fangs emerged, inches away from Redpaw's muzzle.

 _Oh mouse-_

Before Redpaw's thought could be fully born, yowls thundered through the forest.

'FOX!'

Immediately stepping back, Sparrowpelt sniffed the air, his eyes widening. As the tortoiseshell took his next breath, an unfamiliar, pungent stench wafted into his nose.

'Run, now! Back to camp!' his mentor cried.

Without casting another look at his apprentice, Sparrowpelt unsheathed his claws and ran to the direction of the yowls.

 _He's so brave._

As Redpaw scrambled up and towards camp, inhaling deeper and faster, he noticed the stench split into three separate odours.

No. Four.

 _Four foxes…?_

He ran into Bluefur and Thrushpelt, who were guarding the entrance with arched backs and gleaming claws. Bluefur gave him a brief nod as the apprentice sprinted into camp.

Cats flew like different coloured blurs around camp. Redpaw saw Sunstar, ears flattened, as Swiftbreeze glared at him.

'Sunstar, we have to send more warriors! They can't possibly take on four foxes!' she yowled, tail lashing.

For a moment, Sunstar's eyes flashed with hesitation, his gaze staring at the camp entrance. He then shook his head, his magnificent fur swaying in the sun.

'No. We need warriors guarding the camp. Trust in your Clanmates, Swiftbreeze, as I trust in you,'

Scowling, Swiftbreeze gave a curt nod.

After a few moments, all cats were ready, claws unsheathed, fur bristling.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

After what seemed a thousand moons, an ominous voice rang out through camp.

'Maybe…maybe they're all dead,'

Redpaw felt himself tremble.

 _Sparrowpelt._

'Don't say such things, Thistleclaw,' said Bluefur, padding into camp.

Behind her, Thrushpelt, Sparrowpelt, Tawnyspots, Stormtail and Rosetail followed.

None of them had any signs of injury, but their eyes looked as lost as fallen stars.

'We…we couldn't' find them,' gasped Rosetail.

'They…were…too….fast,' Sparrowpelt muttered.

Redpaw mewled at the sight of his mentor looking so defeated.

Sunstar leapt down. 'You tried your best and kept the Clan safe. No cat could ask for more. But we have to find them _now,_ or at least track down any new dens in our territory,' he meowed.

'Thistleclaw, Sparrowpelt, Tigerpaw, Swiftbreeze and I will lead the next hunt,' Sunstar declared. 'Sparrowpelt, I need you to lead the way. You have the best stamina. Bluefur, you're in charge until we get back,'

The blue warrior nodded, eyes bright. 'Of course, Sunstar. May Starclan keep you all safe,'

Her gaze landed on Redpaw. 'Sparrowpelt, do you want to take Redpaw?'

The tabby had his back towards his apprentice, his paws already half way out of camp.

A heartbeat passed.

'No,'

The hollow seemed to swirl under the apprentice's paws, the stench of something like _failure_ clouding his mind, stronger than any fox scent he could imagine.

Redpaw could only watch as his mentor padded away from the safety of camp.

And further away from the apprentice he had ever been before, in more ways than one.


End file.
